Can Broken Be Fixed
by kdr2730
Summary: Valentina is broken hearted after showing Remi that she is in love with him. Remi is trying to find a way to not lose the one girl who has never lied to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devious Maids or these characters. Not written for money only enjoyment. **

* * *

_Begin dream: _

_Valentina could see that Remi was stressed as he studied for yet another final. Walking up behind him she put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. She felt the tension start to leave his body. Not wanting to waste the chance, she slowly lowered her hands down his chest and brought her lips to his neck. Gently she began to kiss his neck and undo his shirt buttons. The kisses soon turned to her nipping his neck just to feel him move under her arms. Every time she nipped at his neck he would straighten up a little. She could tell that Remi was trying his hardest to not react to what she was doing. He had been that way since they had kissed, but that didn't stop her from loving him. _

_Letting her hand slip inside Remi's shirt seemed to galvanize him into action. He had his hand in her hair and lips hard against hers. Soon she was straddling him on the chair. The kisses got deeper and deeper as Remi let his hands wander on her body. It was like he was just discovering that she was a girl. Before she knew what was going on she was flat on her back on the dining room floor with Remi pressing his hardened body against hers. Every time he pressed down she would moan, it felt so good to feel him against her. Valentina had hoped that her massaging his shoulder would have them ending up like, just not on the floor, but she would take it where she could get it. Slowly she removed the condom she had in her apron and ripped it open. _

* * *

Remi Delatour sat up with a start and looked around confused. He was in his dining room, looking around he realized that he had fallen asleep using his book for a pillow, again. This was becoming a habit he hated. Allison had been keeping him busy with all the clubbing. Anymore he studied anywhere besides his room just to get away from her. Being in the house was even harder though especially since he was avoiding one of the house keepers.

It had been a week since Valentina had kissed him and evidently told him that she loved him. When she had done it, he had been kind of glad but that changed when he had told Allison that he wouldn't fire her. Something felt wrong about knowing that she was in love with him, when he had just been guessing about how she felt it was easier to be around her. Now he felt like he had to walk on egg shells so instead of doing that he just avoided her. It was almost too easy considering how big the house was, but it wasn't when he kept having dreams about her.

Looking at his watch he realized it was after 2 a.m. and that Allison would or should be close to passing out. Gathering up his school stuff he headed up the stairs avoiding the foyer where Valentina had kissed him. That was the only really hard thing, avoiding what had happened between them. Something had changed the second her lips had come to his. Granted she had done it to prove a point it didn't help that Allison had been up in his room getting ready to go out to the club.

Valentina knew that Remi was avoiding her and she knew why. It didn't make it hurt any less. She was just glad that her Mom hadn't said I told you so to her yet, at least. Ever since she had kissed him the only person she had run into was the Allison, the princess bitch, as she liked to call her. Allison thought since she was sleeping with Remi that meant she could boss around Valentina, she hadn't figured out yet that that wasn't going to happen. Valentina really wanted to go off on and tell her that she didn't work for her she worked for Remi. But that would only make him mad and force him to face her. Any more she had become the clique maid, the one that was never seen or heard.

Every time she had to take something up to Remi's room she would wait till she knew he would be out so she wouldn't have to face him. Her heart was broken and the only way it was going to get fixed was if she just stayed of Remi Delatour's way. In the morning when she would take him breakfast she would set it down and turn his alarm up louder and quietly leave and then wait to make sure he actually got up when he needed to. When she heard him moving around she would rush back to the kitchen.

Remi would wake up almost every morning to his alarm blaring and his breakfast waiting for him. There would also be a cup of coffee for Allison. Everything he liked would be on the tray. When he would get out of his shower, any more it took longer than usual because of the company, his bed would be made and the tray gone. He knew that Zoila was making Valentina do everything like nothing had changed. His Mom and Zoila had found out the kiss and what it stood for. Zoila could barely look at him anymore and his own mother kept dropping not subtle hints about Allison leaving. On the days that he didn't have classes he would sleep later than usual and Valentina somehow had figured that out and would bring breakfast in, but he never saw her.

The morning after his dream about Valentina he woke up to someone being in his room. Carefully he shifted in his bed and watched Valentina as she moved about. She picked up his laundry, he saw his breakfast and then she came to his side of the bed which was when he noticed that she was shaking, he watched her turn up the volume on his alarm clock. So that's why it always blares, he thought watching her leave. Laying on his back he couldn't get the image of Valentina shaking out of his mind. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he had known for years that she liked him but he had never thought that it would go that far. Getting out of bed he turned his alarm off and let Allison sleep while he took his shower and ate his breakfast. Everything was prepared perfectly and nothing was missing, there was no need for him to go down and ask for something.

It was one of Remi's day off from classes and Valentina had barely left the kitchen. She had no idea where he was and she didn't want to see him. Walking out she ran into Mrs. Delatour, "Oh I'm sorry." She apologized.  
"Valentina are you okay?" Genevieve Delatour asked her young house keeper.  
"I'm fine. Just tired." Valentina told the woman. It was the same line she had been using all week.  
"Okay, well I'm expecting a package this afternoon. Would you be a dear and keep an eye out for it?" the older woman asked.  
"Of course."  
"It maybe a little heavy. So you may ask Remi to help you."  
"It'll get taken care of Mrs. Delatour." Valentina stated in a tense tone.

Watching Genevieve walk away she wondered if the woman was having a heavy package delivered for a reason. She knew that Remi and Valentina hadn't talked or seen each other in a week. A door closing brought her out of thoughts, she looked outside and saw Remi with Allison. Quickly she turned and ran out of the kitchen. She couldn't watch him flirt with another girl. It had been bad enough finding her in his bed, Remi making excuses for it, Allison attacking her and then her finally admitting to him that she loved him, but facing him now was nearly impossible.

Remi took Allison out to the pool in hopes of seeing Valentina. Avoiding her didn't mean he didn't want to see, he just didn't know what to say to her. Walking into the kitchen he heard the doorbell ring. Walking towards the door he saw her open it and take the package. Sensing that it was heavier than she expected he walked up behind her. Suddenly her body was hard against his as the package began to slip. Grabbing the box he felt Valentina stiffen.

"I've got it Remi. Go back to Allison." She told him in a stiff tone.  
"Let me help you."  
"No!" she commanded. "You live here and I'm a house keeper, this is my job. To deliver packages." Valentina said walking towards the stairs.

As Remi watched her walk up the stairs he realized what his avoiding her had done to her. He had made her feel as though all she was, was a house keeper. Valentina had always been much more than that to him, she had been a friend, a confidant, and someone he shared interests with. Now as he watched her he realized that she was just a shell of that person and he was partially to blame.

Genevieve Delatour wasn't a ruthless woman, a socialite yes, but not mean. She had ordered extra packing to make her package heavier hoping that Valentina would ask Remi to help her. She had watched her son avoid the girl for the past week and she was seeing what it was doing to her. She had also watched Valentina go about her daily chores for Remi with him never knowing, she would do things when he wasn't around or when he wouldn't see her. It broke her heart to watch her son realize what was going on. Over the past week Valentina had become just a house keeper when before she had been just as big a part of the family as her own mother was, but now she just stayed out of sight. It seemed as though she was going with the thought process of out of sight out of mind.

Walking up the stairs was harder than Valentina had expected, but she was not going to let Remi help her. It wasn't his place to help her. He lived in the house, she just worked there, he had made that very clear. Getting to the top of the staircase she headed towards Mrs. Delatour's room.

"Mrs. Delatour where would you like this package?" she asked.  
"Oh in the closet is fine sweetheart. Did Remi come up with you? I need to ask him something."  
"No, he's out at the pool with Miss. Allison."

Walking into the closet Valentina felt the tears she had been holding back start to fall. She wanted Remi to love her. She had spent almost her whole life around him and every year her feelings for him would grow. Now she didn't know if this was the place for her. It was going to be hard to see him with other women, especially ones that were just using him. Straightening herself up she walked out of the closet and back to the kitchen.

Remi walked back out to the pool in a daze. His mind kept going back to Valentina telling him that she was just a house keeper. He didn't know how to fix what had happened. He knew that Valentina would never take back what had happened and he couldn't admit that it didn't happen. Allison splashed water at him, "Come on. Get in." she cooed. Remi just stared at her. How in the world had she won out over someone who had been in his life so much longer. Turning around he walked back into the house and went to find Valentina. Walking all around he finally stopped and asked Zoila, "Do you know where I can find Valentina?" he asked hoping that the woman wouldn't stab him with the knife she was holding.  
"I think she is up getting yours and Miss. Allison's laundry." Zoila told him.  
"Thank you."

Sprinting he got to his room to hear crying. Slowly he opened his door and saw Valentina picking up his room with tears streaming down her face. He could tell that she was trying to control it but not having any luck. Turning around he went and sat on the stairs and put his head in his hands.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he heard his mother ask.  
"I didn't mean for this to happen."  
"I know Remi, but it did."  
"How do I fix it?"  
"I honestly don't know if you can. I heard Valentina telling her Mom that she was going to start looking into other families that need help."  
"What? She's leaving." He asked turning to face his Mom.  
"She wants to. Remi she is broken hearted and watching you with Allison is making it worse. She has to make your breakfast every morning and then come into you room and see you with another girl when she is in love with you."  
"I don't…"  
"I don't want to lose her either, but we may have to deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devious Maids or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment **

* * *

After gathering Remi and Allison's laundry, Valentina went into the kitchen and was glad to see that they weren't out by the pool anymore. Slowly she lowered herself into a chair, rested her arms on the table and laid her head down. This past week had been rougher than she had thought it would be. She had known that Remi finding out how she really felt could possibly change things between them but she hadn't expected it to take him completely out of her life. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift away from work.

_She was dusting yet another ugly painting when Remi came up behind her and turned her around. His lips came instantly to hers, the kiss that ensued was one of hunger and lust. The duster she had been holding was now on the floor as she grasped for Remi's hips. His hands were tangled in her hair deepening the kiss. _

_Slowly he pulled away and looked at her with passion in his eyes, "I just can't seem to stay away from you." He told her before kissing her neck. His hands had untied her apron and were now working on the zipper in the front of her uniform. She had her hands in his hair and then began to unbutton his shirt when his mouth came back to hers. When his shirt was fully unbuttoned she pressed herself hard against him making him moan. _

_Pulling away she feathered kisses along his jaw and down to neck, only stopping to nibble on his ear lobes making him press her harder against the wall and moan "God Valentina." Once her mouth got to his neck she was flat against the wall and Remi's hand was working its way into her underwear. She moaned when she felt one of his fingers slip between her folds and inside her. _

Valentina sat up so quickly that she almost threw herself out of the chair. She looked around to make sure that no one had saw. Straightening up she moved away from the table. It was getting harder to control what her brain was thinking when she was sleeping. This wasn't the first dream she had had about Remi, but it was just like the ones that she had been having. She always seemed to wake up right before they actually had sex.

Turning around she looked at the clock and realized that it was almost time for dinner. Soon she was going about getting it ready when Allison came into the kitchen in one of Remi's shirts, "Do you know where I can find a salt shaker? Remi and I are doing body shots of tequila." She asked snottily.  
"I'll have to get one out." She answered not looking at the girl, "I'll bring it up when it filled." She finished going about her job trying to find one.  
"Fine. Just knock before you come in. We maybe messing around or something and I don't need anyone watching." Allison demanded before leaving.

Valentina had to take several deep breathes to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to hear Remi messing around with anyone, she just wanted to know how he felt about her. Finding the salt shaker and filling it she headed upstairs, each step felt like she going to face her execution, it hurt. Standing outside his door she couldn't bring herself to knock, but then the door opened and she came face to face with Remi.

"Valentina, what are you doing here?" he asked looking at her curiously.  
Looking down, "I brought up the salt shaker than Miss Allison asked for." She told him.  
"Miss Allison? Salt shaker?"  
"She came down to the kitchen and asked for a salt shaker. She said that you two were going to do tequila body shots or something." Valentina stated trying to keep her voice even.  
"Body shots? I have to…" He was starting to answer when Allison pushed her way in past Valentina with a bottle of tequila in her hand.  
"You can leave now." She told Valentina almost slamming the door in her face.  
"Allison!" she heard Remi almost shout.  
"What?" the girl asked all too innocently, "Come on. Come play with me." She cooed.

Valentina couldn't get away from the door fast enough. She didn't want to hear Remi play with the dumb blonde. What she wanted was to run out of the house and never come back but no one else was looking for help and she knew that her Mom needed the help.

Remi had been completely surprised to open his bedroom to Valentina standing there. He was happy to see her but not when she immediately looked at her shoes and wouldn't make eye contact with him. And he really wanted to know why she kept saying Miss. Allison, but he didn't have time to ask because she came pushing through the door. When she almost slammed the door in Valentina's face he lost it.

"You need to leave." He told her.  
"Why?" she cooed climbing onto his bed and unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.  
"I can't have you here anymore. Its making things complicated." It was the truth, he thought.  
"Is this because of the maid?" Allison asked coming to him. "She'll move on. It's not your responsibility to make her happy."  
"No, but I do need her to be able to talk to me and function around me Allison and you're making that nearly impossible. So just leave."  
"Remi if I leave I won't come back." Allison warned.  
"Bye."  
"Do you want your shirt?"  
"Nope, you can have it."  
"Fine." The girl said slamming his door in the process of her storm out.

After Allison left Remi immediately ran downstairs to find Valentina. He walked into the kitchen to find her cooking. Walking up behind her, "Valentina." He spoke softly.  
Jumping, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes Mr. Remi." She stated not looking up from the pan she was cooking.  
"Mr? Valentina you don't call me Mr.." He said confused, "Please talk to me." Remi finished turning her around.  
"I need to finish cooking dinner." Valentina said trying to turn back around.  
"Not until you talk to me." He said lifting her chin. She was still avoiding his gaze, "Valentina, please."

When she finally looked him the eye, he could see a whole world of hurt in them. He didn't know what to say to make that pain go away but he thought he might know a way to make it sting less. "Allison left." He told her, watching her eyes.  
"Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I asked her too." Remi answered still cupping her face, to keep her looking at him.  
"Why?"  
"She was getting on my nerves and making things that are already complicated worse."  
"You're talking about what happened last week."  
"That and school for me. All she wanted to do was party and I grew out of that."  
"Oh."  
"So can things go back to normal between us?"  
"I don't think so." Valentina answered and turned back around to the pan she was using to make dinner.  
"Valentina."  
"Dinner will be ready soon." Was all she said to end the conversation.

Remi stepped back and walked out of the kitchen. He wanted to know why things couldn't go back to normal. Turning around he stopped when he saw her crying. It took all of his might to not go in and wrap his arms around her and comfort her. Standing there proved why things would never go back to normal between him and Valentina.

Valentina had been cooking dinner when a familiar scent came to her nose, it was Remi's cologne. She had always loved the smell, it was so uniquely him. He told her that Allison had left because he had asked; her heart had felt like it was going to jump out of her chest when he told her that. But it was hurt again when he had asked if things go back to normal again. She didn't want things to go back to normal; normal meant her hiding how she felt about him and him pretending not to see it. After he walked away she couldn't hold the tears in anymore so she just let them fall.

Genevieve Delatour and Zoila had been standing in the hallway to the kitchen when Remi and Valentina had been talking. Both hoped that they would work everything out and the tension would pass, but Valentina was stubborn and wouldn't back down. Zoila knew that her daughter was hurting and wanted it stop, but the only way it was going to would be for Remi to either tell her he felt the same way or completely shatter her heart. Genevieve knew that her son was not trying to be cruel when he had asked if things could go back to normal. She knew that he wanted that more than anything.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Remi kept looking and watching Valentina while she kept her gaze averted and only spoke when spoken too. If at all possible the tension between the two had gotten worse.

* * *

The week following Allison leaving things started to return to normal somewhat. Valentina had backed down on not talking and was becoming herself again. She had dropped the Mr. from in front of Remi and was no longer avoiding him, but she still wouldn't go near him unless he asked for something.

That Monday Remi was having a very interesting dream when he felt someone shaking him, "Remi… Remi… You need to wake up." The voice told him. "Remi, your breakfast is ready and you need to get up if you want to make it to your final."  
Slowly waking up, "Valentina?" he asked yawning.  
"Yes. Come on you need to get up." She prodded.  
"You woke me up." Remi stated shifting to sit up.  
"That's my job. I wouldn't want you to miss your final."  
"It's not just your job. Valentina you're not just a house keeper." He said grabbing her hand as she turned away.  
"Whatever you say Remi." She said looking at their hands.  
"Can we please talk?"  
"Later. You need to eat and get ready." She said taking her hand back and grabbing the breakfast tray from beside his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devious Maids or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

Waiting for Remi to get back from his final was almost torture for Valentina. They were going to talk that afternoon, it was something that seemed so foreign now. Up until two weeks ago they had been able to talk all the time, she had missed talking to him.

Remi pulled up in front of his house and got out of his car quickly. He knew that if he didn't find Valentina soon they would never talk and work things out. Walking in he went to the kitchen, there she was swaying to music that was playing softly in the background. Sneaking up behind her, he twirled her around to face him and they started to dance and relax around one another. Valentina laid her head on his shoulder and let her body relax against his as Remi rested his chin on her head.

"I guess we should talk." He said not pulling away.  
"We need too, yes." She responded holding him tighter.  
"You're not going to like what I have to say, but I need you hear me out."  
Pulling back, "Remi…" Valentina warned looked him in the eyes.  
"Valentina, please just listen." Remi pleaded tugging her back into his arms. "I do care about you. A lot. You're not just a housekeeper and I'm sorry I made you feel like that. That was never my intention I just didn't know how to deal with what that kiss meant to you or to me."  
"It meant something to you?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes. There has always been something about you. Something that I like being around. I can't say I love you because my heart isn't quite there. Up until two weeks ago I was a under the impression that you just liked me."  
Trying to pull away, "It's okay, Remi. I'll try to find somewhere else to work. That will make things easier." Valentina spoke as Remi's arms tightened around her.  
Tilting her head upwards, "I don't want you to work anywhere else. I want to see you. I like seeing you every day and it just might kill me if I don't. I meant it when I said that I care about you. I would like to see where things go between us, but it needs to happen slowly."  
"You want to see what happens between us?" she asked unsure, "Like being more than friends?"  
Nodding and smiling, "Yes, but how about we go on a date first and see how things go. Then we can try and nail down exactly what is going on." Remi said looking into her eyes.  
"I like that idea." Valentina agreed laying her head back against him and closing her eyes.

Valentina tightened her arms around Remi's neck and swayed gently with him in the houses kitchen. It was the best feeling she had had in two weeks. While she was disappointed that he hadn't told her that he loved her, she was thrilled that he wanted to see where things would go between them. Things were finally returning to normal in her life.

Zoila and Genevieve Delatour had almost walked in on Remi and Valentina's conversation, but when they saw the pair dancing they stayed in the hall way and watched them dance. Both women could see that Valentina had tried to pull away several times but had no luck. Remi wasn't going to let her go that easily and they were both glad. Hearing that would go on a date had Zoila nervous because she had seen what could happen when Valentina let herself show how she really felt for Remi, but as she watched her daughter and the son of her employer she realized that Remi had realized he had almost lost her once and wasn't about to let that happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devious Maids or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

It had been almost a week since Remi had said they would go on a date and Valentina was getting nervous. He was acting funny and she didn't know why. Every time she came near him he would get all jumpy and start talking really fast.

Zoila knew that something was up with Remi, he had been acting strange ever since telling Valentina he wanted to go on a date. Watching him one she realized what it was, Remi wanted to take Valentina dancing. She loved to dance. Standing in the foyer she watched as Genevieve helped him learn some Latin dances. It warmed her hear to see him trying so hard.

Remi had almost gone back to avoiding Valentina because he didn't want her to have any idea about their date. It had taken so long to learn the dances that he was embarrassed. He knew she loved to dance, she would dance all over the house with or without music. It was one of the things he loved about her.

Coming up behind her, "What are you doing Friday night?" Remi asked in Valentina's ear.

Pivoting, "I don't have any plans." She told him curious.

"You do now." He said with a smile.

"Oh I do?" she responded turning around completely in his arms, she loved the feeling of his against her.

"Yes, bring a change of clothes with you and something to sleep in."

"Presumptuous much?"

"No. But we will be having a late night and you won't be able to drive home or catch a bus." Remi explained smiling.

"Oh." Valentina responded somewhat embarrassed.

Remi twirled Valentina around for a few minutes before leaving her in the kitchen so he could go finish making the arrangements for their date.

The only thing that Valentina could concentrate on for the rest of the day was that Friday was the day she was going to have her date with Remi. She didn't know what to expect and she knew that her Mom wouldn't be happy if she did end up staying at the Delatour house overnight but she hadn't wanted to argue with Remi.

Bouncing around she swayed her hips to nonexistent music and thought about what their date could be. Would they go to an old movie again but just them this time, would they go to a romantic restaurant, or would they stay here and do something silly. All of them sounded amazing to her.

Genevieve and Zoila watched as Valentina cleaned the house. She was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. It was a nice sight. Both mothers knew what Remi had planned, it was romantic but not overly so. Looking at each other they knew the next two days would be filled with Valentina grilling them about the date. Zoila wasn't thrilled that her daughter may stay at their employer's house but she understood Remi's reason for asking. She wanted her to be safe also so she had agreed as long as nothing happened between them.

Friday soon came around and Remi had given her some more details about their date. She had brought a black dress along with her to work and some sleep clothes. Genevieve had said she could borrow a pair of her heels. The day seemed to drag on forever and every time she saw Remi her heart would feel like it was going to burst out of her chest.

By the end of the day Remi wanted to forget dinner and get to the fun part of the date. He didn't care about the fancy restaurant or how many people would see them out together. All he wanted was to be alone with Valentina, dancing. Making up for hurting her. He knew one date wouldn't make up for it completely but it would help things along. Things were already becoming somewhat normal again and he wanted them to return all the way.

Soon Remi and Valentina were sitting across from each other in a fancy Italian restaurant in Beverly Hills. Looking around Valentina had never felt more out of place, "Remi?" she said looking over her menu.

"Yeah. Did you find something you like?" Remi asked nonchalantly.

"Actually I feel way out of place. I mean we are the youngest people here." She stated with nervous eyes.

Looking around Remi knew exactly what Valentina meant. They were the youngest and this wasn't either of them. "Okay. Let me cancel our order and we'll go to that new diner down the street."

"Sounds great."

Remi got ahold of their waiter, handed him a twenty and they left. Walking down the street he took Valentina's hand and squeezed it. "The restaurant was my Mom's idea." He admitted.

"I figured. You're much more of a cheeseburger and fries kind of guy." She replied with a smile and leaned against him.

Walking into the diner they found a table and sat down. Soon their waitress had taken their order. Not really feeling like talking the two played with their straws and made faces at each other. It was the most fun Remi had ever had on a date. He didn't have to try and be someone he wasn't for a change. Yes he had grown up with money, but he liked to relax just like everyone else and Valentina brought out that side of him. After their food had arrived and they had eaten they headed back to Remi's house.

Pulling up and helping Valentina out, Remi held up a blindfold. "What is that?" Valentina asked nervously.

"It's so you can't see the rest of our date until I'm ready." Remi told her tying it behind her head. Taking her hand he led her through the house and out towards the pool. All around the pool were candles that put out a soft glow. Looking around he hadn't wanted it to be this romantic looking but he couldn't deny he couldn't wait to see Valentina's face when she saw it.

"So is the blindfold coming off or do I have to participate blindly." She asked turning around trying to find Remi.

"It'll come off in a minute." She heard Remi say.

Walking away from his date Remi turned on music and let it fill the air before he came up behind Valentina again and untied the blindfold.

Looking around she couldn't believe he had pulled all of this off. Turning around, "How. Why?" she was all she could ask.

"You love to dance and I have some major making up to do." Remi told her honestly putting his hands on her hips.

"Well you're off to a good start with making things up." Valentina said as they started to dance.

Genevieve had gotten a call from the Italian restaurant telling her that Remi and Valentina had left without ordering something. She had been disappointed but when she heard the music coming from outside she went to stand by the window and look out. Zoila had heard the music start and came in to stand beside Genevieve. The two Moms watched as their children danced around the pool. Both were smiling and looked happy. Valentina let out an innocent laugh as Remi dipped her. Watching her daughter Zoila couldn't hold a grudge against Remi for how he had acted, he had been in a hard place and now he was doing his best to make up for it. Seeing how happy Valentina looked in his arms, Zoila gave into the fact that someday she could be seeing her daughter become Mrs. Remi Delatour, but she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Outside Remi and Valentina didn't notice their Moms in the window. The only thing that mattered was the two of them. When the music changed Remi pulled Valentina in close to him and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Valentina rested her head against Remi's shoulder and breathed in his cologne. It was a smell she would never get tired of.

Slowly Valentina turned Remi's face so she could see his eyes, standing on her tippy toes she pressed her lips against his. Her brain was screaming at her to stop because of what had happened the last time but her heart was winning and telling her to screw what could happen. Remi didn't hesitate this time, his arms tightened around Valentina pulling her closer if that was possible. Gliding his hand along her curves he put one hand in her hair and deepened the kiss making Valentina moan slightly.

Zoila decided to head home when she saw the two kiss. She didn't need to be reminded of her own heart break that had started out just as innocently. Walking out of the house she hoped that Remi would be honest with Valentina that night.

Breaking for air Remi looked at Valentina, whose eyes were slightly glossed over. Shaking her head that disappeared, "I'm sorry." She whispered looking at him.

"Don't be. To be honest I've wanted to kiss you all week."

"Really? Then why didn't you?" she asked

"Because then that kiss wouldn't have felt so special." Taking her hand a leading her over to one of the loungers, "Valentina I care about you a lot and I don't want to lose you…"

"But you don't see me that way." She interrupted.

Lifting her chin, "No. I just think we should take things slow. I have had a great time tonight."

"You want to continue whatever this is?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. There is something about you that I can't get out of my head and quite frankly I don't want to."

Valentina just wrapped her arms around Remi's neck and hugged him tight.

Following him inside Valentina wondered if anything else would happen that night.


End file.
